Mechanical clamps which can be manipulated to occlude resilient tubing, and thereby prevent fluid flow through the tubing, are known to be useful for various situations. For instance, such a clamp may be helpful in situations wherein fluid is to be transferred from one location to another. Often it is sufficient for the clamping mechanism to simply operate in either an ON condition (i.e. there is fluid flow through the tubing), or an OFF condition (i.e. the tube is occluded and fluid is prevented from flowing through the tube). The situation of particular interest here involves the transfer of medicaments through a specialized device which is commonly referred to as an IV administration set.
Several types of clamps are known to be generally suitable for occluding resilient tubing. For example, a roller clamp having a roller that is positioned for movement along an inclined ramp to progressively squeeze the resilient tube between a platen and the roller is a well known and widely used clamping device. One advantage of the roller clamp is that, in addition to completely occluding the tube, the roller can be positioned to only partially occlude the tube. Thus, some degree of control over the rate of fluid flow through the tube can be obtained by manipulation of the clamp. Roller clamps, however, are very susceptible to creep and, consequently, they must be frequently monitored to ensure they are properly clamping the tube. Further, the point of occlusion where the tube is squeezed between the roller and the platen is relatively small. This rather confined area of restriction has the unfortunate tendency to cause the tube to take a permanent set and not return to its original configuration when the clamp is released. The result can be an unwanted restriction which permanently alters the flow of fluid through the tube.
Another type IV tubing clamp is a pincers-type clamp which basically includes two surfaces that are brought together to clamp the tube between the surfaces. This type clamp, unlike a roller clamp, does not typically have an adjustable capability by which the flow of fluid through the tube can be controlled. Like roller clamps, however, the pincers-type clamps have a tendency to cause an unwanted set in the pinched tube. Also, to whatever extent the surfaces of the pincers-type clamp can move relative to each other, there can be significant creep with a consequent compromise of the occlusion.
Regardless of the particular type clamp which is used for occluding a resilient tube, it is important to have some visual indication that the clamp is in an effective clamping configuration. Also, and equally as important, it is desirable that there be some easy visualization of the condition when the clamp is not effectively occluding the tube.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an IV tubing clamp which gives an obvious visualization of the ON and OFF configuration of the clamp. Another object of the present invention is to provide an IV tubing clamp which establishes a zone of occlusion over an extended area of the tubing to minimize or avoid a permanent set in the tube after the clamp is released. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an IV tubing clamp which has imperceptible, if any, creep in the location of the occlusion on the tubing. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an IV tubing clamp which is useful for occluding IV tubings having various outer diameter dimensions. Another object of the present invention is to provide an IV tubing clamp which is simple to use, relatively easy to manufacture, and comparatively cost effective.